


le désespoir est passé

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The Antideluvians come and gahenna starts Issac and his ghouls struggle to survive.





	le désespoir est passé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Issac had been asleep with one of his favorite ghouls when suddently the smell of smoke hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Sitting up from his bed quickly Jewel got off of his chest protesting from the sudden awakening.

But the smell of smoke made her straighten right up.

Issac didn't even have to say anything for her to understand that they were in deep trouble.

Grabbing the ghoul and throwing her over his shoulder Issac ran out of the burning mansion as fast as he could.

Running out in the streets both vampires and humans ran around screaming in fear like tortured ants under a magnifying glass.

The Antideluvians were snatching older vampires up and eating them whole.

While crushing poor humans and ghouls that were either trying to save their owners or themselves.

Running outside Issac saw the mansion crumble underneath the intense fire.

And soon the whole structure collapsed behind them.

He heard screaming and turned around to see a Antideluvian snatch Strauss by the ankle.

The younger vampire watched in horror as strauss tried to defend himself.

Against the ancient one's attacks with many of his spells but it failed and in a act of cowardice.

He saw him grab a man nearby and throw him in front of him using him as a meat shield.

And Issac tsked his lips what poor soul did strauss just sacrifice to the older beings now?

That's when the cold touch of realization came to him.

Sniffing the air he smelled his childe ash no not ash anything but his childe!

Isaac didn't even have time to place the ghoul down and tried to save him.

When he suddenly heard ash cry out for him before getting his head completely bitten off.

Issac suddenly felt his head swirl and his vision blurred Red.

he didn't know what to do with himself anymore he was frenzying.

And there was nothing that he could do about it.

He didn't remember what else happened next but the last thing he remembered.

Was his ghoul begging for him to come back. 

He smelt blood and tasted it on his tongue and the whispers of voices.

That were not his own and those unknown filled his head.

After that the world turned black and the noises around him stopped completely.

To be continued……


End file.
